


Bad days

by Sunshine_Hunk



Series: Hunk Month 2k19 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Death experience, Angst, Day 4, Hunk (Voltron) Angst, HunkMonth2K19, hunk is having a bad day, lance is trying to be there for Hunk but Hunk is making it hard, the prompt is anxiety/fear but i didn't really stick to it, this is day four and I was suppose to post it yesterday but feel asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: Time went by, and it got more harder to leave the bed for Hunk.HunkMonth2k19: Prompt: Anxiety/Fear





	Bad days

**Author's Note:**

> Im not good with trigger warning stuff, but there is almost an death experience and also it can get a little dark. Hunk is having a bad day and I tried to use feelings I have had when I had a bad day.

 

Everyone has bad days.

 

Some bad days isn’t really hard while others can get exhausting. Hunk knew the moment he woke up; this day wouldn’t be a great day.

 

Usually, he arose from the bed immediately, but today wasn’t like that. He groaned and rolled over to the other side, facing the wall. The bed was uncomfortable compare to his bed back at home.

 

Home.

 

Hunk missed it. He missed him family; their hugs, faces and voices. Some days, Hunk couldn’t even remember his father´s rough voice or his mother kisses. And it scared him. Hunk was scared, what if he one day forgot about his family? He didn’t want to forget his family.

 

How long did he need to wait until he saw his family again?

 

* * *

 

“Hunk, buddy, you okay?”

 

“Hmm? Yeah…”

 

The team was eating breakfast together as always. Since Hunk was late to breakfast, Coran – with pride – took the task to make food. The team was talking together like they always did, with the same kind of energy and enthusiastic. However, this time Hunk didn’t join the conversation.

 

Lance looked troubled over to his friend. Hunk focused his attention on the food, ignoring the eyes on him.

 

“I´m just a little bit tired.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh qui-“ Hunk inhaled a sharp breath as tears started to form on the corner of his eyes.

 

The mission was supposed to be easy. Go to a peaceful planet, talk to them about joining the Voltron Coalition, go back into space. But no, the Galra decided it was a good time to attack the planet.

 

Hunk could hear the yelling from his teammates from the microphones on his helmet and the screams from the civilians.

 

“Oh no no oh no no no no.” Hunk mumbled. He didn’t get to his lion it times compare to the other paladins.  On his way to his lion, he noticed a little girl trying to drag her hurt father to safety. As a person who had common sense, he had to help her. But on the way to where ever the girl was leading him, they stumbled on Galra soldiers. The father and daughter were able to get to safety – he hoped – but he wasn’t that lucky.

 

Hunk was able to take down a few soldiers, but it was still two more left. They were able to shoot him right on his stomach, but they got lasered down by the black lion before more damage to Hunk happened.

 

Now Hunk was laying down on the ground, he had a wound he was bleeding from and he could feel the world was spinning.

 

 _“Is this it?”_ Hunk thought, as more yelling came from the helmet, but Hunk wasn’t able to form words out of it.

 

He didn’t want this to be the ending. Hunk still had much to do. He had a family to return too.

 

Familiar feeling washed over Hunk; pounding heart, feeling of dizziness, nausea and trembling. Most of them could be explained by the loss of bleeding.

 

Tears started to escape. He wasn’t ready to go yet. He didn’t want to die yet. He wanted to hug his mother one more time, he wanted to listen to his uncle sing another song for him and he wanted to help his father fix something. One more time.

 

Hunk felt a cold hand on his cheek and a person started to appear. His helmet was taken of gently as the person laid his head on their leg. He wasn’t able to see clearly, as the tears started to block his vision and the world was starting to get darker, but he did recognize the voice as Shiro.

 

“It is okay Hunk, I am here.” Shiro said firmly and loudly, as always. “Stay with me!”

 

Hunk raised his trembling hands to Shiro. “I-I-I…” He wasn’t able to exactly form the words, it got harder to breath and the knots in his stomach wouldn’t go away.

 

“Shh… Save your breath!” Shiro took a hold of Hunk´s arm. He could clearly see the wounded man was struggling to form his words.

 

“D-Don..- don’t l-leav-le-“ The choking got worse and the world was getting darker.

 

“Stay with me! Hunk!” That was the last thing Hunk heard before the world turned dark.

* * *

 

The team was able to defend the planet from the Galra and get Hunk back to the Castle of Lions in time. They all were standing in front of the healing pod Hunk was in right now.

 

“How long until he will get out?” Lance questioned, he was definitely the one who worried the most about Hunk. Coran shrugged. “It won´t be long until he has healed completely.”

 

Shiro stood right in front of the healing pod, watching Hunk´s bruises fade by seconds. He clenched his fists into balls. He was the one who watched Hunk take his last breath before he closed his eyes. He thought for a moment that he lost Hunk, he still remembers the sinking feeling in his stomach.

 

A hand was laid softly on Shiro´s shoulder, and he couldn’t help but flinch. “He will be okay.” Allura reassured Shiro. She closed her eyes for a second, nodding for herself before opening it with a determined look on her face. “Hunk will be okay.”

 

Shiro wasn’t sure if Allura was trying to convince the team or herself.

 

* * *

 

Ten more minutes passed before the healing pod opened. Gas emitted from the pod as Hunk stumble out of it. Shiro was the one to catch Hunk – since he stood so close to the pod – and Hunk leaned over to him.

 

“Hunk!” Both Pidge and Lance exclaimed from behind.

 

“Wha… Uhh.. wh-what happened?” Hunk rubbed his eyes and looked at the everyone. They all had a relived look on their faces.

 

Lance broke down his sob as he attacked Hunk in a hug. “Oh man, buddy! I´m so happy that you´re okay!” Hunk remember then and there what had happened to him. Flashbacks of the last mission returned, and Hunk could help but breath with a sigh of relief.

 

“Y-Yeah.” 

 

Lance felt Hunk´s body starting to tremble, and he could hear him breathing uneven. He could feel Hunk clutching at his chest as he lowered his head into Lance´s chest.

 

“Hey… Hunk?”

 

It didn’t take long before the room was filled with hiccups and sob. The blue paladin looked over this friend with shock. He could see tear drops falling down to the ground. Lance´s gaze soften as he fully embraced Hunk into a hug. Soon Allura joined the hug while the rest of the team stood by them, all with mixed emotions.

* * *

 

Time went by, and it got more harder to leave the bed for Hunk.

 

His mood had been down ever since his almost-death experience. The team had noticed it and they all tried to give Hunk some time. All except Lance.

 

“I said I am fine, Lance.” Hunk could hear another groan coming from his side. Everyone in the team was sitting the lounge, relaxing together before a mission. For Lance, it was a perfect moment to talk to Hunk. He knew Hunk had been avoiding him these past days.

 

“Come on buddy, I know something is wrong.” Lance pressed more. He knew Hunk, he knew it was something on Hunk´s mind that was bothering him.

 

“Nothing is wrong.”

 

“Hunk, there is some-“

 

“I said nothing is wrong!” Hunk roared. Silence fell upon the room. The other´s couldn’t help but stare at Hunk with a shocking expression. Hunk realized his mistake and he arose from his seat and took a few steps back, trying to control his anger. He let out a huff. “I´m fine, okay.” Then he stormed off from the room.

 

“Hunk, wait- “Lance tried to reach out for Hunk, but Shiro stopped him. “Let´s give him some time.”

 

“Time? We have given him plenty of time!”

 

Hunk didn’t need to look back to feel the others gaze at him. He didn’t know where he was going, but he just ran down the hallways until he stumbles on a room with huge windows. It was nothing inside of the room. Hunk decided to sit few feet away from the windows, to look at the stars.

 

Lance was right, there was something that was bothering him. It has been bothering him ever since Hunk left Earth, but he was able to suppress those feelings until his almost-death experience.

 

The problem was that Hunk wanted to go home. He wanted to see his family again. He wanted to wake up the next day, knowing he didn’t need to risk his life again knowing he wouldn’t be able to see his family. Risking his life was another problem too.

 

Lately, Hunk hasn’t been able to go to a mission without fearing for his life. He had always been anxiety before a mission, but he has never really realized the risk until he almost died. Yes, Hunk was afraid to die. Who wasn’t? He was no soldier, he didn’t really sign up for saving the universe. Yes, there are people counting on him, on Voltron, but still.

 

He clenched his fist into a ball and lowered his head. Hunk didn’t want to spend the rest of his life not knowing if he was going to die or not for something he didn’t even sign up for. He wanted to see his mother. Hear her voice again, hug his father again, dinner with his family again and make more memories with them.

 

Everyone had bad days. Some bad days led to more bad days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKay so i was going to post this yesterday but feel asleep lmao. I tried to stick with the prompt but I just wrote whatever I came up with so I hope you liked it.
> 
> My English isn't really great and im trying to test different words and stuff so tell me if I wrote stuff wrong.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr if you have any questions - Thesunshine_Hunk


End file.
